Sakura
by Ginji-ban
Summary: An AU ficone-shot Naruto is a popular student in school and Sasuke is the most perfect prefect in school but the blonde always fails to get noticed by the onyx eyes..will his goal of getting noticed succeed before they graduate?


Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me

Title:    Sakura 

Author: Ginji-ban         

Chapter: One shot

Warning: It's yaoi, beware… 

-=-=-=-=-=-=

+Naruto's POV

            Three year on my first day of attending this high school, I could remember clearly …Under that Sakura tree, he stood there, his onyx eyes hiding behind a pair of dark-rimmed glasses, coldly observing all the students entering the school gate.  

Now two years has gone past, time bringing us to a new year where the Sakura blossom above, creating a pink sky above, and petals lazily floating in the air. 

From that very first day, I decided to make a goal however until today that goal is yet to fulfill but definitely this year, I am going to make my goal come true by hook or by crook. I don't care…as long

As long as you notice me… 

It was the first day of school again, and I slowly took my time to walk through the school gate, as I noticed many new faces and old faces around me. As usual, all of them were staring at me and whispering away about what an improper student I am. 

Of course, I am an improper student after all when I am not even dressed up in the proper school uniform of a white shirt, pants and the school logo Jacket. I was instead wearing a brightly orange jacket, with my black shirt under and the school pants together with the school standard black shoes. Of course, my dress code definitely did not go unnoticed when a pair of onyx eyes turned to my direction. 

Hiding my blush, I went by him to hear him saying, "Studded ear, polished black nails, dyed hair, wrong school dress code and illegal food. 50 demerit points." Veins started popping up, '_what does he mean by illegal food? Ramen are not illegal food! Plus my blonde hair is NATURAL!' _Irritated, I ignored him and continued before his hand paused my way

"Dear fellow student, I need your student pass." He said cool, as he held out one hand. 

"Don't call me 'dear fellow student'. My name is Uzumaki Naruto!" I screamed out at him as I took out my pass and smack it on his hand HARD "Oh, please! As if you can't even remember my name after all those countless times of catching me!" 

"Ara…then it is best that you gave up your bad habits."

"That is what you told me yesterday!" 

"Oh really? I didn't remember…" 

"That is also what you told me the last time and the time before last time!" 

"Sorry then, I guess I don't really have good memory power," said Sasuke the most obnoxious prefect ever, as I was watched him scribbled something into the forever present file at his side. 

 I scowled angrily at him as I bite at my lip "Then in that case, you better remember my name!" 

"Remembering your name is not a very important matter to me, here is your student pass." Said Sasuke as he handed back my student pass, which I take it from his hand roughly, our hand brushing past each other.   

With my bloody pass and 50 points less, I stormed away from him "Fuck man…" I cursed angrily. I was mad! How dare he said that remembering my name is not a very important matter with that stupid stoic look of his? Don't that guy have some feeling? Ooh~! I really hate him from the bottom of my heart! 

Then again… I turned around to look at the raven-haired prefect; he was 'busy' with another student. Even though he maybe heartless…I feel that he is 

'Perfect…' 

"What the matter?" he asked from the corner of his eyes. 

            "Nothing…" I mumbled as I turned around and continued my way toward the school building. Then again, physically I don't really harbour any feelings for him but I totally lost in those dark onyx eyes of his. 

            _How I wish he notice me…_

_            That is my goal – To have Uchiha Sasuke, the perfect prefect to notice me_

_-=-=-=-=-=-=-==_

"Congratulation! Today you miss your goal again." The soft voice spoke followed by clapping of hands. I gave a deadly killer glare to crimson-haired from the corner of my eyes, as I slammed my shoe locker. "You saw?"

            "Of course, I wouldn't miss it all!" he said as he folded his arm in front his chest. "It was lucky of you have him to catch you every morning at the gate so that with the distraction, I was able to miss being caught." Gaara ruffled his own natural crimson hair, which the prefects suspected is dyed then traced the outline of the tattoo of 'Ai' on his forehead. 

            Veins popped up again "So you used me as a sacrifice lamb so that you were able to escape." 

            "But Naruto, it was you who liked to get caught by prefect-kun. Hee…what a joke, your goal did not accomplished and you were called '_dear fellow student'." _

            "Enough already!" I yelled angrily as I flung my shoe at him but he dodged the flying object and ended up hitting another locker. "That guy will need a super extra long time to remember people's names."

            "What his name again? Is it Sanosuke?" 

            "Sasuke! Uchiha Sasuke, for holy ramen, not another one!! He is in the school committee board, Judo, tennis and Go club for three years! He likes to sleep at the rooftop during lunch and what the hell! Why am I revealing all these information to the guy who betrayed me!"

            Gaara shrugged his shoulder "but that guy doesn't know you at all…" 

-=-=-=-=-=

=Third person POV 

            Suddenly Naruto grabbed Gaara roughly by the shoulders "Gaara…" he whispered into the crimson hair's ear "Am I a loser?" 

            "If you think that you are a loser, why don't you strip and dance around naked in the hallway?" 

            "But that way, I would catch cold!"

            "If it was summer, I bet that the stripping and dancing act would definitely turns head and probably earn his attention." 

            Naruto picked up his bag and slowly make his way to class with Gaara following behind slowly "Why? I don't get it!! It has already been three years! Every morning it would be Him to catch me but he can't remember the name 'UZUMAKI NARUTO'! I really wonder what is his motive to be there every morning at the gate to prey on people?" 

            "Hmm…Yes, I also wonder the reasons for your goal, I am totally bursting full of questions." Gaara sighed softly then in a colder tone "Is it _LOVE?"_

            "Woo…that's cold!" Naruto cried as he pretend to shiver 

            "Just give up, all this catching isn't going to get you anyway. I mean look at me? I am so free and I don't give a damn about anything! Isn't it better this way?"

            Suddenly Naruto paused in the busily hallway, some of the students stopped to stare him as he began to pose the 'Good guy pose'. "I have a good reason for my goal. Look at me, all I have to do is walk down this hallway and all the students' head would turned to look at me because in this school, everyone know Uzumaki Naruto"

            "Yeah, because you are one very loud-mouth brat with no sense of shame." Mumbled Gaara under his breath as he continued to follow began the blonde boy who was starting to do the 'cat-walk' down the hallway, treating the hallway as if it was some kind of fashion runway. 

            "But that guy," Naruto growled angrily "he never put me in his eyes. Look at me, I have a sense of style and prank, almost everyone here have me in their eyes but not HIM! This cannot be forgiven! No, this cannot be let off easily!" Evil music began to play in the air, following by evil laughter. 

            "School is the only place where I can have someone to see me! To Notice me! By any kind of means, I must have my hands on that guy to make that Uchiha notice me." 

            "To have Uchiha to notice you then isn't your goal already accomplished? Cause it seemed that you were caught by him every morning, this means that he already notice you. Isn't it that way?" Said Gaara as he pushed a geek out of his way. 

            "That's wrong," said Naruto in a soft voice "What he see every morning isn't the real me."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-===

            "It was during this time, that the people turn to the Militarism for the hope of having Japan up on it feet again, freeing them from all poverty…" droned on the history teacher, he read from the textbook and walking around the class to gently tap the shoulders who were already sleeping away. 

                _'What he see every morning isn't the real me.'_

_            'That's right, it began three years ago on my first admission to this school around in the late quarter part of the school year' _thought Naruto as he leaned on his cup hand for support, taking a trip down to memory lane.

_-=-=-=-=-=-_

_Three years ago_

            "That fellow student" 

            "Huh?" went Naruto as he noticed a tall raven hair teenager approaching him, his onyx eyes and pale complexion face were hidden behind a black-thin rimmed glass, dressed up in his school uniform neatly however the top button was unbuttoned. 

            _'Whom is he talking about?' _Thought Naruto as he began searching around to see whom was the prefect referring to.

            "That student with the blonde hair who blindly looking around when I am just standing in front of him." Naruto pointed to himself "Me?"

            "Yes, you." 

             "Four-eye frog, who you calling 'blind'? When you said 'That fellow student' how would I know that you were referring to me." said Naruto angrily as he shake his fist at the prefect who just simply adjust the glasses on the bridge of his nose. 

            "Dyed hair and rolled up pants." 

            "Huh?" Naruto to look down to see that his school pants was rolled up to form a three quarter pant. (A/n: Most Jap guys like to do this sometimes it would be just one side) 

            "You have to dye your hair back to its original colour and please roll down your pants. I am going to just give you a warning." Said the prefect as he began writing down into a file. 

            "Wait!!" cried Naruto as he put up his hand in protest '_Who is the hell is this guy?' _

            "Ah, please trim your nails, it can be harmful and unpolished the black nail polish." Said the prefect, cutting the blonde boy off. 

            "Hey, who do you think you are?" grumbled Naruto angrily as he folded his hand in front of his chest, watching the prefect turning his back on him. 

            "Uchiha Sasuke, since today is the school's anniversary, I will let you off." Said the prefect as he slowly walked but paused to look back at the blonde boy "You better hurry or you will be late for the assembly and welcome to Leaf High."

            Just when he turned back to the front, the wind started to blow causing the petals of the Sakura trees to be freed and float in the air. The pale colour of the Sakura was total contrast with the dark onyx eyes of the prefect. 

            _'He is…perfect'_ thought Naruto as he stood at the school gate speechless and staying there until the second bell ringing away to indicate the start of the school's assembly.' 

            It was that day that Naruto decided to make his high school's goal or dream to make that Raven haired prefect noticed him for who he is.

            "Kuso, I am late!" he cried

-=-=-=-=-=-=

Back to the present

            Naruto smashed his history handout into a paper ball as he thought angrily _'But from that day onward, with all kind of attempts, he didn't put me in his eyes at all especially since he was nice with everyone including Gaara except me! Man, he is one bastard!' _

_            'Painting my nails black, studding my ears, all these should certainly did get his attention but every time when he catches me, he wouldn't see me directly in the eyes. In his eyes, he would only notice my uniform, nails, hair and ears. It is never me at all.' _

_            "Is it LOVE?" Gaara's voice echoed in Naruto's mind. _

_            'I don't know… I only wish for that pair of onyx eyes to see my entire self.' _Naruto sighed softly to himself as he aim for the paper ball into the waste bin. 

-=-=-=-=-=

            '_No matter how hard I try, I don't know if it's going to work." _Naruto thought silently to himself as he lie up at the rooftop during lunch break, it was peaceful until three girls entered the rooftop and began approaching him. Immediately Naruto sat up to see his three juniors – Sakura, Ino and Hinata coming toward him. Those girls are great company but sometimes they could be rather annoying like now.

            "Naruto-sempai," spoke up Hinata softly as she blushed madly while Ino and Sakura held her shoulder on each side for morale support. 

            "Hey there," Naruto smiled at them and he stood up and dusts his pants. 

            "Naruto-sempai…I really like you and hope that you will go along with me as a boyfriend!" said red Hinata quickly, all the time looking at the ground. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise at hearing the confession, no wonder the three of them approach him since most of the time it was only Hinata. 

            After a few minutes of silent, since Naruto was busy with his thoughts, when Ino huffed angrily and pointed a finger at him "Oi, so can it be a 'yes' after all you don't have any girlfriend at all."

            "Shut up, it is none of your business." Naruto wanted to tell her but kept silent since he didn't want to fight with them, knowing how Ino and Sakura's temper are. Seeing Naruto still silent, Ino continued "I know that you always treated Hinata as a younger sister but I am sure that you should know that Hinata have feelings for you since the day you guys met. Hinata is totally in love with you." 

            "Sorry." Naruto bowed his head in apology " I only see Hinata as a little sister since the beginning, and that can never be changed at all. There can be a spark of flame between us; it would not work at all. I guess if both of us went into this relationship, we would only end up hurting each other. I will only hope for us to remain as friends and nothing more. That's all I have to say, good bye" Naruto smiled at them as he made his way toward the stairs. 

            "What the hell!" screamed Sakura as she run toward Naruto and gave him a shove, causing Naruto to lose his balance and fall backward toward the stairs.

            "Oh no!" The trio cried as they watched Naruto fall back in slow motion, that fall could be fatal for the steps were hard steel and the fall could be about two storey high. However instead of falling back to hard cold steel stairs, Naruto fell back into warm comforting chest, and a pair of arm circling around him protectively. Naruto turned around to see Sasuke staring angrily at the three girls who quickly apologized and run away.

            Naruto sighed softly "Whew…saved" He pretend to wipe away some imaginary sweat but stop and looked down to see an arm circling around his waist. Immediately the blonde pulled away from his life savior and pushed him away, quickly making his way back up the rooftop. 

            Meanwhile Sasuke just adjusted his glasses and make his way up slowly toward the blonde teenager. 

            '_Gosh, I haven't thanked him for saving my life!' _thought Naruto frantically as he thought of how to open his mouth, which somehow for the first time was glue shuthowever the male opposite of him started off first.

            "Dobe, That is one reason why you should be sleeping on the roof and also a reason why you should not piss of young junior girls. Since you have escaped without any injuries, see you." 

            "Hey, but it wasn't my fault in the first place, you bastard!" Naruto yelled after Sasuke, who simply shrugged his shoulder and continued his way to the corner of the rooftop. 

            Naruto sighed angrily as he thought _'What the hell, I am supposed to thank him and not call him a bastard.' _Then he make his way down the stairs, his eyes following the petals of the Sakura which started to get less and less each day. '_I guess Hanabi is going to be over soon…that's mean it is going to be end of the school year.'_

_-=-=-=-=-=_

Indeed, it was soon the last day of school, all the students were happy about it while most of the seniors especially the third years, were gloomed about it as after today, their days of being in high school are over. 

Naruto slowly trekked outside the school's compound, as he observed many students were running around and taking pictures with their friends. Some of them had called him to take picture with them but he politely declined the offer for his blue eyes were busy scanning the ground for a certain Raven-haired prefect. 

            "Naru…" Gaara was stopped short as a hand covered over his mouth 

            "Don't say a word!" sneered Naruto as he slowly let go of Gaara's mouth. 

            "But I just want to say 'Hi' and also that you changed a lot…I mean in your appearance, what with the nice clean nails? Ooh, they are cut!! And wow, you are wearing the school uniform!! But your hair still blonde!" The last comment earned Gaara a big punch on the head.

            "Baka, all many time must I tell you that my hair is NATURAL!" 

            "Anyway you still haven't answer me about the change. Are you trying to impress that Sasuke guy?" said Gaara as he evilly smiled at Naruto who blushed deeply "Is not what you think!" 

            " Whether, just go and get him today and you better for it is the last day of accomplishing your goal." Smiled Gaara as he playfully shoved Naruto toward the school's gate. 

-=-=-=-=

Naruto' POV

            _I bet that he doesn't remember a thing. Nothing changes at all… For in his eyes, there is no existence of me. There is nothing of me in those onyx eyes. _

            I watched him smiling and joking with his prefect's assistant, a small pretty girl. I gulped that girl really suit him but why? Why is he always looking at others and joking with them and never with me? Why? 

            I stood there and look at him. 

            _'Come on look in my direction! Come on look here! Look at me!' _My heart depressed cried out to him. 

            "Sasuke!" I felt my voice calling out to him, I saw him looking at me, giving me a puzzled look. My heart hurts so badly, as I stared into those cold onyx eyes. I don't know what went into me, next thing I knew- I was blushing deeply as I run passed him, running toward the Sakura courtyard. I heard him dumping his file on the ground and him telling the assistant to continue with the check. 

            I run as fast as I could, as fast as my legs could carry me but after a while I heard running footsteps after me _'What? He managed to catch up with me? _I thought desperately. _But why? After all he said that never remember me or he never look at me at all. He is a heartless bastard! A heartless bastard. But I guess finally today, he noticed me!' _

            As I wiped away at my blur vision, I didn't noticed a rock in front of me and tripped over instead of falling to the ground, I felt my hand beginning caught hold by larger one as they held to stable me. I could not face him at all… after all 

            _'I love him' _

_            'I really love him' _

_-=-=-=-=_

_Third person POV_

"Finally I managed to get you!" said Sasuke as he tried to catch his breath when he finally did, he went into prefect mode "It would be better if you see where you are running, if you didn't, you might fall and hurt yourself badly." 

            "If you didn't chase me at all, I wouldn't have run all the way out here and cause myself to almost trip." Said Naruto angrily as he tried to hide his tear-streaked face by facing his back on Sasuke but Sasuke caught hold of him and turn him around to stare at the blonde teenager. 

            Naruto blushed, as it was the first time he got really a close view of the intense onyx eyes but he hid his embarrassment by looking away from the eyes and shouting "What the hell are you doing? Stop looking at me, you baka! I don't want you to look at the way I am now. My face is totally red from all those running and ruined by stupid tears." 

            Naruto slowly mellowed down "I don't get it…you never glance at me at all and now you staring at the state I am in now!" suddenly the blonde boy started bursting again "Are you listening to what I was saying?!" 

            "Ah"

            "Don't give me a damn 'Ah'! Say something at least!" grumbled Naruto before blushing again "All I really wish…All this while, I really wished that you will look at me…" Before closing his eyes, not wanting to see what going to happen next. 

            Slowly a hand reached up to pick something from his hair, Naruto opened his eyes to see a Sakura petal in Sasuke's hand. 

            "Then do you know the reason why I chase after you?" he said softly, his voice blending with the softness of the floating Sakura's petals. "How can I explain it? All I can say that I finally notice you and decided to chase after you." 

            Sasuke then took off his glasses; the ugly dark rimmed glasses finally away from his beautiful pale face and his bright yet dark onyx eyes happily sparkle before sky blue ones. "This pair of onyx eyes wants to see the rest of your body. Uzumaki Naruto" Sasuke then pushed the blonde boy toward a Sakura tree and roughly kissing him on the lips while his fingers roamed to open the buttons. 

            "Sasuke-kun, we are in the school yard!!" groaned Naruto as Sasuke roughly kissed him. 

            "Who cares…" 

            "But…you are a prefect!" Naruto groaned again as he felt cool air against his bare chest.

            "It is my last day anyway." Said Sasuke as he began to nibble at the slightly swollen lip of the blonde boy who gently pushed him away "Sasuke-kun…do you like me?"

            "Dobe! If I didn't like you, I wouldn't be here and kissing you!" said Sasuke as he bend down to kiss the blonde boy who happily responded back. 

            "Sasuke-kun…did you actually forget my name?"

            "…"

            "Sasuke-kun!!" an angry voice from the blonde bellowed throughout the whole of the courtyard.

-Owari? - 

A/n: Hey happy people, what's up? It is 3am in the morning and I am happily typing away~ Forgive me for anyway mistake and the lame plot for I was high on sweet and on lack of sleep…gosh, I am suffering from minor insomnia. Anyway I don't know whether I should do a sequel or another chapter…sigh, and I almost make into a lemon!!…Groan…anyway I am not really good at doing lemon…so I guess I will leave it to experts. 

            -Updates on the other fics

1. Orphan's love- Chapter 17 is being re-done again coz baka Ginji-ban forgot to save it!! I accidentally click on 'NO'…sigh…the whole thing is gone… 

2. Prom – In the writing… got a little blockade

3. Dream Apartment- A MAJOR blockade… 

Anyway if you got questions of what so ever… you guys can always email me at ginji_ban@hotmail.com 


End file.
